


Dark Heart

by NatalieAmidala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Apprentice - Freeform, Ben is just amazing, Cannon Divergence, Capture, Conflicted Rey, Dark Rey, Darkside - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Force Bond, Han Solo as a father, I can’t help but to love her dark self, Jedi, Jedi Ben Solo, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Leia - Freeform, Leia as a mother, Lots of drama, Love, Luke - Freeform, Luke in hiding, Redemption, Resistance, Rey - Freeform, Rey is a badass, Reylo - Freeform, Role Reversal, Romance, Slow Burn, Sweet Ben Solo, but I love drama, but she’s also vulnerable, change of heart, compassion - Freeform, i hope you will too, improper use of the force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAmidala/pseuds/NatalieAmidala
Summary: Rey, apprentice of Snoke, is tasked with hunting down the famed Luke Skywalker, the last jedi. However, her search soon takes a turn for the worst when she falls into the hands of the reaistance. Will her dark heart begin to change?





	1. Chapter 1

Exiting the ship, she let her black boots sink into the Jakku desert sand. Never in her days did she ever think she would ever be back. She never wanted to come back. And yet, here she was. But, that was the least of her worries. She pulled next to her her staff that was strapped on her back, and pressed a small button that ignited two short glowing red spikes on either end of it. All around her were was a rain of blaster fire. Stormtroopers shot at anyone who dared try flee, fight back, or would not grant them access inside their small huts. While some searched, others rounded the villagers into the center of the village. “Search every last one of them!” She barked as she glided over to a hut, and in a huff, kicked in the door. Inside she found a man and a woman huddled around there three small children.

“How sweet,” her voice void of any sympathy. Swiftly and deliberately she rummaged through their hut, turning over every last possession they had, which wasn't much, all for it to turn up with nothing. 

With nothing there for her to find, she turned to leave the now trashed hut. Only stopping when she heard a challenging voice speak up behind her, “I hope you find him.”

Whirling around on the balls of her feet, she nearly danced in the sand as she stalked towards him, “I’m sorry?” Her eyes warned him to watch his words, to stand down. But he was a foolish man. 

“I hope you find Luke Skywalker. And I hope he mercilessly slaughters you where you stand,” he matched her eyes with his own, in them a bright and fiery spit of hope.

Oh, how it disgusted her. 

She closed the distance between them, and she roughly grabbed his jaw in her hand. The children audibly whimpered for fear of what she would do to their father as the woman was holding her breath, clutching her children as tightly as she could. 

“You know, I don’t tend to take kindly the haughty,” She said, bringing her lighted staff near his face so he could feel its heat. 

Her threats were fruitless in clenching his spirit. Instead, his eyes seemed to glow all the brighter, “So long as he lives, I have hope. The first order will be brought to its knees.”

Nearly rearing back from his strong-willed words, she took a moment, but only a very brief moment, to compose herself before she jabbed one end of her staff saber into the man’s heart. She let his body slump to the dusty floor before she kneeled down to whisper in his ear, “your foolishness has brought you to your knees, and to your death.”

Rey stood, and turned on her heels to leave. Behind her she heard the wailing of voices, but she paid them no mind. At least, not until she felt one of them move from their place on the floor to lunge at her. And Rey spun around, staff in hand, and slashed the mother whose hands were outstretched to enelope Rey’s neck. The woman's body hit the ground with a hard thud, right next to the man’s. Rey turned slowly to look into the eyes of the three frightened children, all traces of hope gone from their tiny bodies. Good. They were better off that way. Better off alone. And she turned, and left.

Rey stepped back out into the open air that was now polluted with smoke from the blasters and torches. When it became evident that they weren't going to find anything, that this was, indeed a dead end, Rey became furiously angry. With a commanding voice, she shouted, “blast them all!” Panic reverberated amongst the villagers, she could feel its intensity as they all cried for their lives, but there was something else. In the back of her mind, she felt little pinpricks. Next thing she knew, she heard a blaster shot. Throwing out her hand she turned quickly behind her to freeze both the shot and the man who shot it. Staring back into her eyes was the eyes of a bewildered man. A frightened man. Yes, exactly what she liked to see. 

“Grab him,” she ordered. Two stormtroopers moved to bring the curly haired man to Rey. The man struggled against the stormtroopers to look over at the suspended blaster fire. He was in utter awe and fear of the power that she held, and she reveled in that. 

The stormtroopers shoved the man to his knees before Rey, and she narrowed her soft brown eyes down at him like she wanted to run the heel of her boot through his skull.

“So, who talks first? Do I talk first, do you talk first?”

So, he was trying to undercut his uncertainty with humour? How charming. She quickly noticed that his clothes were not made for the Jakku desert. This intrigued her. As he shifted nervously in the sand under her glare, she noticed something on his jacket flash in the firelight from the burning village, a rebel insignia.

“Cuff him and place him in a holding cell.”

His eyes widened slightly, and she knew he hoped she didn't notice. But she did. And she smiled wickedly. “I’ve got some questions to ask him.”

The stormtroopers hauled into the ship a resisting pilot, and Rey wheeled around to the rest of the villagers being subdued in the middle of the village huts. “Kill them all,” she ordered. 

The stormtroopers turned to face the rounded up villegers. One in a chrome covering shouted out, “on my command.” Wailing could be heard, piercing cries of innocent men, women, and children who were scared and staring down the door of death. “Fire!”

And all fired. All but one. Rey stood and watched until the deed was done. After, she walked back to her ship, but not before she paused to look over at one particular stormtrooper who seemed suspicious. She was fairly sure she hadn't seen him shoot like he was ordered to. And he stared back at her, frozen in the moment. She turned to walk back to the ship, releasing the blaster fire she held in place all this time, this making the stormtrooper jump from his trance. SHe would make sure that his actions were investigated. But, at the moment, she needed to worry about extracting what information she could out of that resistance fighter.


	2. Chapter 2

“I had no idea we had the best pilot in the resistance on board,“ Rey’s voice chirped as she stepped into the dim lighting through the sliding cell doors. Her hair was still dusted with sand of the Jakku desert, several loose strands from her half ponytail rebelled and stood nearly straight. Her sweet and even voice wanted to make him vomit more than his own exhaustion and loss of blood. He tried to move against the restraints, but, of course, it was all in vain. “Comfortable?”

“Not really,” he answered. 

“I have to say, I’m impressed.” As she closed the distance between them she could see the sweat that poured down his skin and mixed with blood (most likely some of his own as well as mixed with the villagers) and sand. His chest heaved from the physical exhaustion, but yet he still tried to defy. She could feel him almost trying to will her away. Oh how he wished he could, and she gave a slight smile at the thought, “No one has been able to get any information out of you.”

He eyed her warily, “I don’t have what you want.”

She slammed her hand into the side of the interrogation chair, making Poe involuntarily jump, “tell me then, what other business would you have on Jakku? We know the resistance has a lead on Luke Skywalker's wearabouts. You know where to find him. Perhaps you were going to see him.”

He scoffed, “In that case, you might want to rethink your technique.” 

Her lips tightened into a thin line. Closing her eyes, she reached out her hand and rested it gently atop his curly jet black hair. Immediately, Poe felt a surge of pain erupt through his mind. It was a white-hot, searing, invasive pain that was indescribable from any other pain he had ever felt in his life before. She was using the force, he knew, this is what this had to be. Without question, she was using it to probe his mind open, forcing her way in through a wall that encased every memory he had: his subconscious and conscious mind, everything he ever learned, read, and spoken. But he wasn't going to let her win that easily. He never went down without a fight.

He leaned forward as if he could physically push her back from his mind, but then his head slammed back into the head of the interrogation chair when Rey exerted her control, letting him know she was no longer playing with him. “Where is it?” She demanded.

The only words he said in a choked response was, “The resistance will not be intimidated by you.”

Gritting her teeth, Rey lifted her hand to hover above the resistance pilot's head and pulled it forward, Poe drifting with her moments. “Where. Is. it.” She growled. 

Poe tried and tried to resist, but the pain was too much. Out of him came a wild scream, a scream so deafening to Rey, but Poe could barely hear his own voice. Suddenly, he gave up, and went limp in the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I really do appreciate it. I know this chapter was short and it’s kind of a slow start, but things will pick up. Hang in there! Thank you again!


	3. Chapter 3

Left with a barely breathing rag doll in her presence, Rey stormed out of the holding cell and, much to her annoyance, was greeted by a red-haired, way-too-eager looking man. “Well?” he asked in that cocky tone of his, looking expectant. 

She brushed past him with not so much as a small glance in his direction, but he turned to follow her. “So, you failed?” He couldn't help to even hide the smirk on his face. She hated how well he knew her. “How unusual it is for you to fail.” She knew he was mocking her. 

She shot him a warning glare, but Hux didn’t miss a beat, “the supreme leader wishes to see you. He wants to discuss your findings from today.”

At the sound of this, Rey’s heart dropped to her stomach. As it always did when she knew she had to appear before Snoke. She gave a curt nod of her head to let him know she understood and began walking away. This didn't discourage Hux from not bothering her further, so he followed her. Having enough, she spun around on her heels.” Is there something I can help ypu with?” She spat.

He glared her down, “You’re meeting with Snoke also involves me. I as well have things to report. Have you a problem with that?”

Her face turned red with anger and resentment, and she thrusted her hand forward to send him flying into the nearby wall. With all of her heart she hoped that hurt as horrible as she felt. Leaving him to shout in pain, she proceeded to nearly run through the corridors to the appointed meeting room, her black tunic flapping in the wind. 

She stopped outside the doors to compose herself. Running a hand through her hair she found that it was still sandy and her half-ponytail had nearly fallen out at this point. Taking a deep breath, she looked around to make sure no one was around, she desperately needed a moment to be alone. 

She took out her hair tie and bent forward slightly, running her finger through her hair, ruffling it to shake the sand out. She smoothed it down as best as she could, and pulled half her hair back once again. She pulled her staff from her back to her sides. It always had been a security ballet for her. Looking up at the big black doors, she wondered for a brief minuet if she could just run away to her room, and deal with the consequences later. But at that same moment, she heard the footsteps of the person she was sure she hated the most in the world walking down the hall behind her, and she swiftly stepped inside. 

Inside it was dark, save for some red lighting. She took a few tentive steps forward. Rey allowed herself for one moment to think maybe he wouldn’t show, and that was when the ridiculously enlarged projection flickered to life. 

“I hope you bring me what I want to hear,” Snoke’s voice billowed throughout the room. No doubt to make sure she remembered how inferior she was, that she was indeed a small child, a puppet on a string. And though Snoke was just a hologram, he still had the ability to reach her wherever she was. 

Mentally Rey tried to force herself to shake the nervousness from herself so she would appear and sound confident. And really she could only hope it was working, “I wasn't able to find any details on Skywalker.”

An eerie silence passed. Behind her, she hear she sound of a door opening and closing, followed by quick footsteps. “B-but,” she continued nervously, “I was able to find the location of some of the rebels. They have a base on the outer rim. Some of their fighters are headed to the planet Takodana-“

Snoke had had enough of her insolent ramblings, and with the smallest stroke of his hand, he lifted her up, and slammed her with a great force to the ground. Through the echoing room there could be heard a sickening crunch. 

“Your prerogative is Luke Skywalker,” he spat. “If the resistance finds Skywalker, the jedi once again will rise. And we cannot have that. So stop wasting your time, and find Skywalker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Pain was all she could feel. Though, really, she should be used to it by now. One would think, anyways. She quickly gathered herself and scrambled off the ground, eyes cast downward to a spot on the floor, trying hard to ignore everything around her. At some point she realised the man who had walked in was in fact Hux, and she heard Hux and Snoke conversing, but she didn’t pay any attention. Sound turned to buzzing, and time passed slowly. Way too slowly. 

“You’re dismissed,” Snoke snarled before the hologram shut off. And that was all Rey needed to spring back to life. Turning quickly on her heels, she half ran out of the meeting area. 

To no surprise of hers, Hux quickly followed behind her, “Well aren’t you going to at least congratulate me?” Rey looked him up and down with that stoic look of hers. If she could, she would obliterate him where he stood, his smug little smile and cocky stance all gone within seconds. 

Hux took her twisted face from the pain in her arm as to mean she didn’t understand. Which was all well and true, because she had no idea what he was talking about. “Starkiller is well underway,” he chimed giddily. “The Supreme Leader is happy with my efforts.”

Rey, with no acknowledgement to his success, wordlessly began to walk away.

“You-” Hux began, but the poor bloke wasn't allowed another word out of his irritating mouth. She reached out her right hand and cut off the air supply in his throat, and lifted him slightly off the ground “Choose your next words very carefully,” she warned.

As calmly as she could collect herself, Rey released Hux, and he hit the ground with a thud. The ginger joke clutched at his throat as he gasped for precious air to re-enter his lungs. 

He yelled out something to her, but she paid him no mind. Making her way to her quarters, she swung the door open widely. First thing she saw, her desk chair, she kicked it over. She hugged her left arm close to her chest as her other hand flew to her head, grasping at her hair in frustration. 

Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Skywalker, Skywalker, Skywalker! How she hated that name! 

She whirled around to knock everything on her desk off in a fit of rage, and swung her staff to slice through it. She continued to smash and smash it until there was nothing left but splinters. 

“Who cares about Skywalker?!” She shouted into the open air of the empty room. The thing is, she knew why. She knew why finding him was important. They needed him gone. The one person who was holding the dark side back from it’s full potential. Holding her back from her full potential. But at this point, he seemed to be more of a myth. Rey wasn’t so sure he actually existed. That Snoke was makig her chase a ghost. 

She panted heavily, and with a exhausted sigh slumped down on the edge of her bed. In her mind, the events from the night played in her head. The burning village, the rain of gunfire, the bodies that fell lifeless to the ground in one sweep. The children in the hut. The children who had no one, who were at all loss for hope. Poe’s memories. Sweet memories. His childhood days were blissful ones. Even when there was chaos, his parents knew how to make him feel safe. Made sure he was safe. Made sure he was loved, accepted. Happy. 

Fists twisting in her lap, Rey shot up almost as if to physically push the thoughts from her head. Across the room, she drank in her reflection from her mirrored wardrobe doors. Slowly, she began to walk forward, eyes trained on her face. She walked within inches of the wardrobe, coming face-to-face with herself. She was nineteen now, but she looked still too small, still too much like a child. Her muscles showed, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. She needed to be stronger. Stronger. Stronger. 

She swung her right fist without really meaning to, and shattered the glass beneath her fist. All she could see now was her shattered self reflected back in the broken surface. 

In her mind, she came to a resolve, and letting out a puff of air she opened her wardrobe doors, sending the broken glass flying. She quickly changed into a less for-show black tunic made for travel. Once she finished changing, she gathered what she needed and quickly darted out her door. Coming across the first storm trooper she saw, she commanded, “ready a first order ship and gather a crew. Set course for Tokanda.” She knew, thanks to Poe, that resistance fighters were set out for Tokanda. Maybe that would lead her to something. It had to. It just had to.


End file.
